


Permission

by notbrianna



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Future Fic, M/M, POV Original Character, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbrianna/pseuds/notbrianna





	Permission

The first thing Qin noticed about this letter was the handwriting, there was something about it that indicated more than just a person’s handwriting going to pot with age. A quick glance at the date told him why.  
Dear Bolin,  
I know that you can’t see this letter to read it and even if you could see it, you would probably be too stoned to make heads or tails of it. This letter is for me, because if I don’t write down everything I have to say then it isn’t going to get said. (Oh, dear) Bolin, you have helped to save your home city and the world many times, you have given hope and a purpose to people who would have had neither, you have made my life bearable when everything seemed like too much. I guess what I’m trying to say is: you’ve earned a break. (Don’t cry.) Don’t worry about me I’ll find you (Don’t cry.) either in the next world or the next time around.  
Love you always,  
Iroh  
(You know what? Fuck it.)


End file.
